


We are Young, We Run Free

by wibblywobblyfandom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft boys being soft, but hey!! i think it's pretty cute, let me live, listen im GAY and TIRED and i LOVE THESE BOYS, lots of kisses, uhhhh this is short and gay and i wrote it bc i wanted to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblyfandom/pseuds/wibblywobblyfandom
Summary: “Jeremy, wake up! It’s a brand new day! The sun is out, the birds are shining, I accidentally made my coffee way too strong, and I am ready to GO!”“Ughhhhhhhh.”A.K.A. The one where Mikey's in the mood for adventure, but Jeremy just wants to stay in bed and cuddle with his boyfriend.





	We are Young, We Run Free

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Alright" by Supergrass! :)

“Jeremy, wake up! It’s a brand new day! The sun is out, the birds are shining, I accidentally made my coffee way too strong and I am ready to GO!”

Jeremy pressed his face further into the pillow, trying to avoid the harsh sunlight that flooded into his room now that Michael had whipped back the curtains. The other boy had slept over at his place the night before (thanks, Jeremy’s dad’s work, for sending him on a very convenient overnight business trip) and Jeremy had been looking forward to spending the morning in bed, exchanging sleepy kisses and listening to Mariah Carey.

“Ughhhhhhhh,” he groaned.

“Nuh-uh, none of that attitude today, Mister. We’re going Out. Out, Out, capital “O” Out.”

“Huh? We don’ have plans.”

“Yes we do,” sang Michael. “I want to go on an adventure, and as my beautiful, loving, kind, generous, giving boyfriend, you get to come too.”

“Noooooooooo,” whined Jeremy as Michael began to pull the covers off him, stealing his precious warmth as the smaller boy tried desperately to keep his grip on the faded duvet.

“Come on,” said Michael, clambering onto the bed to hover over Jeremy. He began peppering his face with tiny kisses, and a reluctant grin began to grow on Jeremy’s face. “Please?”

“No!” Jeremy laughed, turning his face to get away from Michael’s tickling kisses.

“Please?”

“No!”

“Pleeeease?”

“Michael, _no_!”

At this, Michael clearly decided he needed a change of tactic, and instead of asking again he pressed his lips to Jeremy’s in a long, sweet kiss, stealing the breath out of the poor boy’s lungs and leaving his mind swirling like a Van Gogh painting. After a minute, they parted, and Jeremy blushed as he felt Michael’s eyes like laser-beams staring right into his soul. Alright, that didn't make sense, he knew- but it was the thought behind it, okay? Michael's eyes were very... X-ray-ish.

“Please?”

There was a moment. Jeremy widened his eyes incredulously at Michael, mouth dropping open in betrayal.

“You are _unbelievable_! I cannot believe you! I literally cannot believe you!”

“Okay. Is that a yes?”

Jeremy opened his mouth to argue, before stopping and thinking a moment. Finally, he let out a huge sigh.

“Fine. But you’re making me blueberry pancakes.”

“Yes!! You’re the best, Jeremy! You won’t regret this!”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky I love you.”

Michael paused as he skidded through the door, hand darting out to catch himself on the door frame so he could stay in sight. He turned back, a gentle smile on his face, and Jeremy felt his heart melt as they locked eyes.

“Jeremy… babe… that’s gay.”

“ _MICHAEL_!”

With that, Michael scampered off towards the kitchen, laughing and probably sporting a shit-eating grin. Jeremy took chase, thundering after him with the intent to kill (or, like, tickle), skidding around a corner just as he heard the other boy’s breathless voice call back to him.

“I love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> i was kinda thinking of writing a second or even third part to this- one where they actually go on the adventure and have fun and be gay and all. if that sounds like a cool idea to y'all, maybe chuck a comment below or smth? i'll probably end up writing it anyway but it'd be cool to know :).
> 
> As always, comments and kudos feed my soul, and thanks for reading!! ur a real gem, u know that?


End file.
